


ice cream cake

by nghtwngs (rintsuru)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader, i spent 2 weeks staring at this thing, i wrote this instead of sleeping and because i was eating ice cream cake at 2am like any sane person, it's basically just fluff, this is my first time writing for dick so please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsuru/pseuds/nghtwngs
Summary: Fighting criminals was the perfect thing to do on your birthday, right? Well, Dick Grayson doesn't seem to think so.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Nightwing/Reader
Kudos: 47





	ice cream cake

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for dick! sorry if he’s a little (or a lot) ooc. i adore him so much, so i thought i’d start writing for him. more content to come soon! as always, feedback is appreciated!

An agonizingly long mission had taken up the majority of the day. Everyone was exhausted out of their minds and had decided to call it a day as soon as they made it back. But you were still up, foot tapping the tile of the dimly lit kitchen with a small ice cream cake in front of you. A pack of candles, which were purchased before you realized they’d make the cake melt even quicker than it was already, had been lazily tossed on the counter beside it. You had snuck away from the others after the mission, running to the first store that was still open this late, purchasing one of the only cakes they had left.

Your arms laid crossed on the cool counter as a sigh left your lips. “Happy birthday to the loneliest Young Justice member,” you muttered, spoon going in to cut the confection.

“What are you doing up so late?” asked a low voice, making your head snap to the direction it came from.

“Dick?” you breathed as your eyes made out his form, trying to regain control of your quickening heartbeat. It was always hard to keep steady whenever Dick was around. One look from him made butterflies fill your stomach. Even when he always wore those stupid sunglasses, you still could feel his gaze. You gave him a once over. “I could ask you the same.”

You had been an admirer of Robin since his early days of staking out on rooftops with Batman, and began to develop a slight crush on the Boy Wonder after the two of you became a part of Young Justice. His constant flirting and banter with you didn’t help the small ache in your heart you’d get from seeing him. You always wrote off his passes at you because he was like that with almost everyone he met. It was all a part of his charm as the son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. But Dick’s blue eyes pulled you in like ocean waves. It didn’t take much for you to lose your footing and get pulled from shore.

“It’s your birthday?” he questioned, ignoring what you had said. Dick frowned when you nodded. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well we were kind of trying not to die, y’know?” you shrugged. “Not something you just bring up while you’re dodging punches. Hey Robin, I know we’re in a life or death situation right now, but hey! It’s my birthday! Yeah, a little distracting, don’t you think?” You purse your lips, looking down at the cake. “And I’m not really one for parties, especially if the attention is on me. Everyone was tired anyway, and they deserve some rest. As do you.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be spending your birthday alone,” he said, walking over to you.

“I didn’t. I was with you all.”

“Fighting criminals,” he deadpanned. “Doesn’t sound like the best thing to do on your birthday to me.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now help me eat this cake before it melts.”

He smiled, gratefully accepting the spoon you offered. The both of you quickly regretted digging in so fast, because before you knew it, your head and teeth began to ache like hell. Being superheroes and all, you and Dick have endured much worse pain, but pain was still pain.

You groaned, keeping the ice cream on your tongue to let it melt. “Shit- brain freeze.”

Dick winced as he finished his piece. You looked at each other and began giggling hysterically. Simultaneously sharing a brain freeze wasn’t all that funny, but a chorus of laughter began filling the room anyway. The two of you quickly forgot the others were still very much asleep, all too wrapped up in each other’s company. Your fit of giggles soon died down and you hoped you hadn’t woken anyone up. Most of them were heavy sleepers anyway.

“Maybe we shouldn’t eat so much at once?”

“Good idea.”

You soon fell into easy conversation and moved over the couch. The ice cream cake was eagerly devoured, in a normal fashion this time to prevent any further aches. The silverware had been long forgotten on the table as you traded childhood memories, hopes and desires, and basked in the presence of one another. There was something about Dick that made you feel safe. Nothing but him seemed to matter and all of your worries vanished in an instant when he’d flash you that smile of his, blindingly bright and oozing with charm.

It was so easy to fall for Dick Grayson.

There was a glimmer of hope that would fill you sometimes. A small wish that maybe he felt the same way about you. You noticed how his gaze would linger on you for that tiny moment longer, or when he’d smile at you lopsidedly in a way that was different from anyone else. The way that he was gazing at you now made your stomach swirl. He had pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head. His face was slightly flushed and his eyes were tired, but the warmth you felt from them was all the same. Dick wore a boyish grin. The distance between you was small, smaller than you recalled it being. You don’t remember moving closer to him. Or did he get closer to you?

A small smile tugged the corner of your lips. They were slightly chapped from when you licked the excess ice cream off of them earlier in the night. The room was silent, but there was something peaceful about the silence. Eventually, the exhaustion caught up with you. A soft yawn left your lips as your head gently laid on Dick’s shoulder. The soft material of his t-shirt coaxing you to sleep.

“Happy belated birthday, angel,” Dick whispered to your sleeping form, pressing a chaste kiss to your temple.

The sunlight shined brightly on your face, forcing you awake. You rolled over to escape its beams, pulling the covers closer to your body when a thought hit you. You don’t remember falling asleep on your bed. How did you get there? Your eyes shot open, a muffled groan escaping your lips as you realized that Dick must’ve carried you. You kept your face hidden in your pillow, praying to God you didn’t say anything in your sleep. Who knows what came out of your mouth, drowsy and most importantly, unfiltered.

A few minutes went by before you slumped up reluctantly, realizing you wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. You rubbed your tired eyes and slowly pushed the warm blanket off of you. The cool air nipped at your skin, making you shiver. You scurried over to your dresser to grab a sweatshirt, and quickly pulled it over your head. You glanced at the clock before gazing at your reflection, taking in your eyebags and dull skin. You sighed, rubbing your face and began to brush out the knots in your hair.

The groaning of your stomach made you realize how hungry you were and you slipped out of your room to make breakfast. You were in need of caffeine as well. You didn’t run into anyone as you quietly walked to the kitchen. You figured everyone was still asleep. That or they had gone out early. But when you made it into the kitchen, you found someone.

“Good morning,” chirped Dick. “Made some breakfast. You want some?”

“Cereal?” you questioned, eyeing the bright green box of Apple Jacks in his hand. “Since when does that qualify as ‘Making breakfast’?”

“Oh shush,” he said sheepishly, running his fingers through his dark hair.

You walked over to the refrigerator to grab eggs, but it was empty. You sighed, hoping that someone will remember to get them if you don’t. After grabbing a bowl and spoon from a cabinet, you took your seat on a stool. You grabbed the box of cereal and poured it in along with your milk. “So…”

“Hm?”

“Did we go to my room last night?”

“Oh.” Dick laughed, his cheeks beginning to turn rosy when remembering the way you unconsciously wrapped yourself around him. “No, I carried you to your room after you fell asleep. I didn’t want to leave you on the couch.”

“Thanks,” you said, chewing another spoonful of cereal. “Also… I didn’t get to thank you for last night. I’m glad that it was you I got to spend my birthday with.”

Dick placed his hand over his heart for dramatic flare. “I’m honored.”

You snorted. “Shut up, you dork. I’m trying to have a nice moment with you.”

He simply smiled and gazed at you with an emotion you could only describe as adoration. “I’m glad that it was me who you got to spend your birthday with.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “I have a present for you.”

“Really? You didn’t have to.”

“Just close your eyes.”

“That’s a bit ominous, I’m not sure if I want to-“

“Y/N.”

“Okay, okay.”

You closed your eyes in anticipation, wondering what he could’ve gotten you only a mere eight hours after learning it was your birthday. You felt Dick get closer to you until you could feel the warmth of his breath. His nose brushed against yours and his lips hovered over your own. You could almost hear the gears in his head grind before finally deciding to close the distance between you. Dick’s lips are chapped, but they’re still soft like you thought they’d be. You’d be a liar if you said you’ve never imagined kissing him before.

He pulled away and you instantly missed the feeling of his touch. Your eyes fluttered open, dazed from the action. There was doubt in your mind. You still weren’t sure if that had really happened. Maybe you would wake up again and realize that it was all in your head. But you were still here with Dick looking at you with love.

“I have to admit,” you whispered breathlessly, “that was the best birthday gift I’ve ever received. Can I have another? Maybe a really early one for next year?”

He laughed. “How about you can have as many as you like whenever you want?”

“Deal,” you said, eagerly pressing your lips against his.


End file.
